


Set in Stone (remake)

by CrypticLumiousity



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticLumiousity/pseuds/CrypticLumiousity
Kudos: 1





	1. The Beginning

Sans felt a tug on his arm as a silent note that he was falling behind again, Sans picked up his pace again. He was holding onto his overly large glasses with his free hand and the other was tight in his mother’s grip. They stopped when they were outside, his parents bent down in front of him and he looked at them. Sans’s eyes were filled with tears as he looked at them, they were alaso crying and Sans clutched his mother’s hand tighter.

“Mom, what’s going on?” Sans asked as tears fell from his eyes.

“The royal family, they’re all gone and they are blaming us for their misfortune,” his mother explained to him.

Sans knew what this meant and he held onto his mother’s hand tighter than ever, he began sobbing. He felt his mother’s hand on his face.

“Sans. I want you to know that you are extremely gifted, in intelligence and in magic,” his mother said to him. “I need you to protect yourself and find the one person to share the beauty of magic with. You will do great things for everyone, my child.”

“I am not leaving you and dad,” Sans firmly stated.

“Son, you have to,” his father stated. “You are our last chance where magic can still persist through the world. We need you to head out and protect yourself from any danger that you are going to come across.”

Sans nodded feeling his soul sink in fear of leaving his parents, he didn’t want to and he knew well enough that magic users were going to be hunted out of existence after this night. His mother took off her necklace and tied it around Sans’s neck.

“With this, we will always be with you,” his mother said kissing his foreskull. “Now, please go my child before they catch you.”

Sans nodded and began to run into the forest holding his glasses on his face with one hand. He ran until he slipped down a slope and rolled down hitting his skull on a rock and laying at the bottom. His head pounded with pain and his vision was getting blurry, he didn’t bother moving.

“Oh dear, are you okay?” Sans heard someone ask him.

“Mom, why are you bothering someone like him?” he heard someone else ask. “Dad said skeletons are always to fear. They always hide something.”

“Papyrus, that is nonsense,” the mother said aloud.

Sans felt a hand on his spine and he flinched in fear, the hand gently stroked his back and Sans relaxed a bit. He was gently picked up and held close to someone.

“Hey mom that skeleton was wearing glasses,” Sans heard Papyrus say aloud.

“Bring them with us, we should get him warmed up and comfortable,” the mother said again. “His wound seems a bit bad.”

Sans allowed himself to slip out of consciousness and into the black void of sleep.

* * *

Sans woke up to feeling a cold cloth pressed into the side of his skull, Sans cracked his sockets open and looked around, everything was blurry from the lack of glasses that would be on his skull. Sans flinched away again when he felt the cold compress on his skull again.

“Easy, I’m just cleaning this wound,” Sans heard the voice of the mother.

Sans relaxed, he looked around and still couldn’t make out anything that was in the room he was in. He felt the mother wrapping a bandage around his skull, he felt his glasses on his face and he blinked a couple of times before adjusting the glasses. Sans sat up a bit and looked around, he saw a man and Papyrus in the room.

“So skeleton why don’t you tell us about yourself,” the man said looking Sans up and down.

Sans bowed his head and tears came to his sockets.

“My name is Sans,” Sans said to them, voice quivering. “I was forced to leave my family, I had… I had no choice. I… I.”

Sans couldn’t finish knowing that his parents were dead and that he was the only one left alive from his family, he curled in on himself pressing his knees to his chest. Sans couldn’t stop the flow of tears, to him this was death itself and he could feel his magic fizzle inside his soul.

“Sweetie, this isn’t your fault,” the mother said.

“But I left them, they’re gone and I’m the only one left of my family,” Sans cried out.

“Are you sure?” The mother asked.

“The royal officers ordered for my family to be executed,” Sans cried out. “My parents told me to run, they were protecting me.”

“The royal officers ordered to kill your family?” The father asked.

Sans slowly nodded, he pulled his knees closer to his chest. The father grabbed him by his collar bone, Sans hissed out in pain.

“Martin, he’s a child look at him,” the mother said.

“Levi, he’s a member of that family, the family that killed the royal family,” Martin said glaring at Sans.

“Doesn’t matter, he hasn’t harmed anyone,” Levi said.

There was a knock at the door and Martin placed Sans down and he went to the door, there were guards there. Sans gulped in fear and ducked under the bed.

“We are looking for a skeleton child, he is wanted by the royal officials,” one said to Martin.

“We haven’t seen any skeletons here,” Martin lied and Sans was stunned. 

“If you see any turn them in,” the other said.

Martin closed the door and turned, Sans came out from under the bed.

“I’ll give you a chance and we will take care of you,” Martin said. “I need you to promise that you won’t harm my family.”

“You have my word sir,” Sans said holding out his hand.


	2. Trail and Errors

Years later, Sans was wandering around a town, he was in disguise and had his familiar resting on his shoulder, an albino owl. Sans appeared as a man with pale skin and white hair, one could easily see him as an albino, the townsfolk knew that he was a healer and a trusted person within the community. Sans knew this and began walking to his home after gathering some food and some ingredients, Sans sighed and walked the trail. 

“Well today was boring as usual,” the owl said from Sans’s shoulder. 

Sans pulled his hood up before dropping the disguise. 

“It is nice, Papyrus, I don’t have to worry about someone getting in my face about whether you can read my future or can you tell me my fate,” Sans breathed out, going through a pocket looking for his pipe to have a quick smoke. 

“Nice, nice doesn’t get us out of the hole that we are in,” Papyrus said to Sans tapping his talons on the hood. 

Sans took a long draw from his pipe as he held the smoke in his lungs before slowly letting it out. 

“I don’t care means I can have a relaxing day,” Sans said, reaching his home and opening the door. “It’ll be great, besides I can sleep a bit more.”

Papyrus flew off Sans’s shoulder and landed on a branch, Sans collapsed onto the bed throwing his satchel somewhere in his home and took his glasses off. He stretched out, hearing and feeling his back crack in pleasure. Sans groaned in pleasure and went limp on the bed, he allowed sleep to take him. 

Well that was until he heard a knock on the door, Sans opened his sockets and reached for his glasses. He only managed to get his glasses on before the door flung open, Sans turned and saw three guards coming into his home. Sans slowly moved to the back of the bed and stared at these men. 

“So this is where you’ve been hiding,” one of them said in a sinister tone. 

Sans flicked his hand down coating the floor in ice trapping the guards, Sans grabbed his emergency satchel, he got Papyrus on his arm and he ran out the door. 

“I can’t rest for one day,” Sans growled to himself. 

“You’re probably the last magic user alive, so what do you think,” Papyrus hissed out at Sans. 

Sans heard hooves hitting the ground, Sans growled out in frustration. He hadn’t been able to recover the lost magic, he couldn’t change his form.

“Papyrus go hide I’ll find you again,” Sans said to his companion. “You have my word.”

Papyrus nodded and took off through the air, Sans continued hearing the stomping getting closer and closer to him. Sans saw a cliff side and ran to it, as he reached the edge he leapt from it. He was about to reach the other side, until he felt something enter his side. Sans looked down and saw an arrow sticking into him, he hit the side of the cliff. He grabbed hold of the rocks, his side felt like it was on fire. 

Sans saw more arrows bouncing off the rocks around him, he grabbed a rock and it slipped from the cliff side. Sans lost his balance and fell to the rocky bottom. Sans lay at the bottom barely clinging to life, he heard people running towards him. Sans got to his knees shakily, as he moved he felt the arrow shift and the pain flared up again, not to mention his leg. He knew that it must have been broken from the fall, better than being dead as far as he was concerned. 

Sans grunted and forced himself to stand up and he took cautious, limping steps to the edge. 

He heard footsteps coming closer and he saw two goat monsters looking at him or what he thought their shapes were. 

“Look at him,” he heard one say. “Got him right in the side.”

“Yes, but you were supposed to be aiming at the deer,” the other said. “Why did you shoot him?”

“Come on dad no one could trust a skeleton, you taught me that,” the first said.

“You better hope that he lives,” Sans heard the second say as he felt a paw on his shoulder. 

Sans flinched and he held the rocks on the one side tighter, what was going on. Were they with the guard or were these people different?

“Easy,” he heard the second say. “I’m not going to hurt you, just relax and we’ll get you some help. My wife and stepson can help heal you.”

Sans relaxed a bit and he was lifted up off the ground and he was slung over the monster’s shoulder. The arrow painfully pulled in his ecto flesh, he gritted his teeth from the pain. Though from everything Sans accepted the feeling of exhaustion in him. 

* * *

Awakened from his slumber Sans felt his side flare up as he felt the arrow being pulled from his flesh. Sans jumped and sat up on the bed he pressed himself to the corner of the bed. He felt his glasses were missing and he only saw blurry figures in front of him. 

“Easy mister, that arrow has to come out,” the voice belonged to a child. “Please I only mean the best to help you recover.”

Sans felt the arrow move again and he growled in pain, he could feel as his fingers dug into the walls on either side of him.

“I can’t pull it out if you are that tense,” Sans heard the voice again. “Please relax.”

Sans took in a deep breath before letting it out slowly, but he had to suck in another breath as he felt the arrow being ripped from his side. Sans screamed out in pain and he reflexively kicked his good leg out hitting something. 

“Fuck!” Sans growled out in pain. 

Sans felt something being pressed into his side and it was painful, he hissed and shifted away from it. He felt it again along with something wrapping around his midsection. 

“There we are, how’s that?” Sans heard the child ask him. 

“It’s fine,” Sans groaned. “Where are my glasses?” 

Sans felt someone out their hands in his and then he felt the cool metal and glass of his glasses. Sans carefully put them on and he saw something in front of his eyes. A human child staring up at him, this child looked to be about half his age. Sans was tense again as he was staring into those brown eyes. He felt like he knew those eyes, Sans moved and sat at the edge of the bed. 

“Sir?” The child asked. 

“Sans,” he breathed out. “Call me Sans. I need your help, I have a friend in the woods and I need to retrieve him.”

“I wouldn’t do that,” the child said. “You just woke up and your leg.”

“He’s all I have left in this world,” Sans said. “If you don’t think I should, then I need you to go and retrieve him for me.”

Sans looked around and spotted his satchel, he reached for it and managed to hook a finger around the strap. He pulled it towards him and pulled out a vial with a powerful herb that smells good, he used it to summon Papyrus if they separated. 

“Take this herb and go into the woods,” Sans said. “The scent will bring him to you.”

“I’ll get Asgore involved and we can go and get him,” the child said. 

“Thanks kiddo,” Sans breathed out. 

Sans watched as the child left and he rummaged through he satchel again, he pulled out his mother’s necklace. 

“You wouldn’t be proud of me right now mom,” Sans breathed out clutching the pendant in his hand. “I don’t feel like I’m going to live up to your standards.”

Sans heard a knock on the door and he saw a goat monster enter, female from what Sans could tell. 

“I see that Frisk managed to get that arrow out of your side,” she said while approaching him. “Sorry that my son did such a thing.”

Sans moved and he placed a hand over the bandage, he groaned. 

“Frisk went outside to go get someone,” the goat monster said. “They said that they were important to you.”

“He’s the only one I have left,” Sans breathed out. “I would feel lost without him.”

“You don’t have a family?” She questioned. 

“They were killed,” Sans said. 

“I am sorry to hear that,” the goat monster said, moving Sans back into the bed and putting a couple of pillows under his leg. “Now those injuries would take a few months to fully heal.”

Sans groaned in displeasure, he just wanted to leave. He wanted to leave and never return back to this area. 

“So that necklace, it was your mother’s,” the goat monster asked. 

“She gave it to me after she used her life to protect mine,” Sans said. “Not that it matters, she’s gone and I am still alive not living up to her or my father’s standards. They’re probably damning me to hell from heaven as we speak.”

“I doubt that,” the goat monster said. “Now do you want anything?”

“A book would be nice,” Sans said. 

The goat monster left and Sans heard a commotion from outside his room, he shifted and he saw the human child come into the room with Papyrus in their grasp. They shut the door and released Papyrus who glided down to the floor from the child’s grasp. Sans let out a chuckle before recoiling and holding his midsection and hissing in pain. 

“So you go and get yourself hurt?” Papyrus asked. “What a broken leg and what else?”

“I didn’t think I would get shot in the fucking side Papyrus,” Sans growled shifting to sit up more. “Or get a broken leg.”

Papyrus flew up to Sans and landed on his injured leg causing Sans to tense up and growl. Sans’s leg shook as he could feel the dull pulse within his leg. 

“Get off the leg,” Sans groaned out, as Papyrus hopped from that leg to the bed next to Sans.

“That owl can talk,” the child said. 

“Kiddo, I can explain,” Sans said, remembering that they were in the room. 

“The owl can talk,” the child repeated. 

“Kiddo, I need you to look at me,” Sans said, shifting closer to them. 

The child looked at him terrified and took steps away from him, Sans moved and got up from the bed. 

“Kiddo, please let me explain everything to you,” Sans said to the child, bending down as best as he could. 

“You’re a magic user,” the child said in fear. 

“I am, but I need you to keep that a secret,” Sans said. “Please, this magic won't hurt you. It has never hurt anyone and I don’t dare wish to harm anyone.”

“But magic users… they’re illegal,” Frisk whimpered out.

“I know, but I haven’t used it to harm anyone and Papyrus is an old friend that a different magic user cursed to look like that,” Sans explained. “I’ve been trying to help him when I can.”

“Toriel and Asgore, they should know, they can help too,” Frisk said.

“No, please just keep this between us,” Sans panicked. “This is something that needs to be kept a secret, if they found out about it they will take me to the guards and I will be put to death.”

“Why are you worrying about it so much?” Frisk asked.

“I have my reason, mainly I cannot defend myself at the moment,” Sans admitted. “If I were to be taken to the guards, I want to have a fighting chance. Meaning that I need to be healed completely before we speak about this with anyone else within the castle.”

“So when you are healed, can you teach me how to do some magic?” Frisk asked.

Sans was caught off guard, he never had anyone ask him if they could be taught magic. He got up and sat down on the bed, he removed his glasses and rubbed his face. He knew that Frisk most likely never had the ability to control magic, Sans needed to answer.

“I can’t make such a promise,” Sans said to Frisk. “There are a few things that can make you a magic user, one is that you have to have this special ability in you that makes magic flow through your veins and the other is that you have to be from a family that has been known to be magic users. I am not sure about either of those with you. It doesn’t mean that I won’t try to teach you, but if there isn’t any magic, then I will stop teaching you. Is that clear?”

“Yes sir,” Frisk said.

“Alright,” Sans said, adjusting in the bed again and laying down with his injured leg on another pillow.

“You are going to get yourself killed,” Papyrus said, hoping to his chest.

“If I am going to die then so be it,” Sans groaned his sockets feeling heavy and he slowly began to lay down. “But right now, I am going to sleep and hopefully I will be in a better mood.”

“Just take it easy sir,” Frisk said, removing Sans’s glasses from his skull and placing them on the table next to the bed.

Sans shifted being wary of his wound and comfortably laid down, he closed his sockets and soon sleep claimed him again.


End file.
